


Pillow Talking

by spacesix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Plans For The Future, Relationship Discussions, Trans Leon S. Kennedy, Trans Male Character, and giving each other shit sappily about kids, theres not much to this its just old gays talking about retiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix
Summary: “I think I want to retire.” Chris said suddenly, breaking the peaceful quiet of their morning in together and pointedly not meeting Leon’s surprised look.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 66





	Pillow Talking

“I think I want to retire.” Chris said suddenly, breaking the peaceful quiet of their morning in together and pointedly not meeting Leon’s surprised look. “You know, the whole thing. Pull my pension, settle down somewhere in an actual house with a big dog, away from all this – maybe pick up fishing or cars or woodworking or something as a gig for fun.” He chanced a glace down to see his partner still staring at him before looking away again, speaking in a quiet rush. “Maybe a couple kids.”

There was a full minute of silence where they both seemed to hold their breath.

“White picket fence too?” Leon joked with a smirk, breaking the quiet. “All-American dream for an all-American hero – fitting.”

“I’m being serious, Leon.” Chris’s tone brought an apology to the tip of Leon’s tongue, but he swallowed it again when he saw the other man’s expression shift into a grim smile. “We’re getting old. We’ve been fighting other people’s wars since we were barely old enough to drink, and frankly it’s a miracle that we’re both still here. I don’t know if I want to push that luck any longer.”

They both knew he was right, but the thought was no less sobering being said aloud. Chris was pushing fifty, and Leon was turning forty-three in a few months. They were running out of time to really live those years.

“Jill and Rebecca and everyone else have wanted out too ever since Piers was discharged.”

“The BSAA is going to fall apart without its finest.”

“The BSAA can go fuck itself,” he growled, his hand tightening its hold on Leon’s hip. “They’ve been working us like animals since they found out we were competent and recruit literal children as cannon fodder ‘for the good of the many’. They can go find someone else but I hope they never do.” He relaxed his grip with a steadying exhale, instead moving to rub circles in the exposed skin there with his thumb. “I’m tired, Le, we all are. I know you are too.”

“I don’t know if I can yet, Chris, even if I wanted to…” Leon put a hand on Chris’s arm, pushing him to roll over onto his back before shifting so that he was nestled closer into his side, still facing him. “I still have a few years left in me, and I couldn’t do that to Helena. She trusts me; we’re a team.”

“Leon, you’ve slept with a knife under your pillow since I met you. Neither of us can have our back to a window for more than a minute without being paranoid. There’s probably more ammo in our apartment than we’ve ever been collectively given heading into a mission and two deadbolts minimum on every door.” Chris took a deep breath. “We can’t live like this.”

“And there’s Sherry too. If I break my contract, the both of them will–”

“Sherry’s grown, Le, and a damn fine fighter. No one can do anything to her that she doesn’t want them to. Not even the government, with that Jake kid at her back. And Harper’s been in the game a while too. I know she runs on spite and adrenaline like the rest of us, but she needs to slow down too. For her benefit and her sister’s.”

Leon didn’t try to argue again, instead going quiet as he considered his words.

“Please, just think about it.” Chris’s voice was soft, almost pleading in the way he knew his husband was weak for. “You know I’d never force you, but…”

“I’ll think about it.” Leon sighed and reached up to tug Chris into a kiss, holding him close. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll ask around and see if anyone else would come.”

Chris smiled genuinely, and Leon returned it with ease.

“They owe it to us to let us be selfish, just this once.”

…

Leon’s voice was barely audible when he spoke next hours later, muffled further from where his face was pressed into Chris’s shirt.

“So… you really want kids? Even knowing first-hand how awful the world is?”

“Whoever we adopt is gonna have two war hero parents and like a dozen war hero aunts and uncles and godparents, so… yeah, I’d want kids as long as you do too.”

“We’re adopting?”

“Is there a problem with adoption?”

“No – no, not at all! I just… thought you meant you wanted _us_ to have kids. Like biologically.” Leon was flushed bright red in embarrassment as he spoke, and by the time he was done, Chris was as well.

“I mean I’d – love to have kids with you – just…” Chris stuttered out as he waved vaguely over the length of Leon’s body. The latter had to pull back and smother laughter behind both of his hands. “You know…” He waved again as if the gesture would make the words obvious.

“We’ve been married for fifteen years and dating even longer, Christopher, you’re allowed to say it’s the trans thing.” He said after he’d gotten himself under control. “I’ve never ruled out the possibility of it, and I guess we… never _have_ talked about it until now, but…” he shrugged his shoulder. “Yeah, I can have your kids if you want. Or we can adopt. Or both.”

“But – you’ve been on hormones for, what, twenty something years now? How’s that even possible? Is it even safe?”

“Twenty-four in two months, actually,” he replied with a grin. “About 75% of which was spent not taking them on schedule, flat out not taking them, missing check-ups in favor of almost dying half across the globe, and in general not being a good patient. Hence why I haven’t changed much since we met.”

He paused to kiss that ‘wounded puppy’ look of ever-so-consuming worry off of Chris’s face.

“But yes, Chris, it’s safe; I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t. People even older than us have kids too at their age, and I’ll be with my usual doctor for the whole thing if we go through with it. Also, you bought me pads like a month and a half ago – did you forget about that?”

“I thought they were for Claire! You had me drop them off with her, how was I supposed to know?”

“Babe, your sister wasn’t even in the country yet. I was only at her place to house sit and clean.”

Chris thought for a moment.

“See, this is why I need to retire.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you at this point. Should we look at old folk’s homes for you?”

“Go fuck yourself, Leon.”

“Maybe we’ll look into some educational videos on how kids happen too while we’re at it, ‘cause that’s not the right method last I checked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This has been gathering dust in the WIPs i have on my phone for a long while now, and I wanted to dump it off here rather than delete. I did a little bit of editing, but I apologise for any inconsistencies or errors that remain.


End file.
